Push and Pull
by Swish42
Summary: Gourry dares Zelgadis to do something stupid. Very stupid. Who will have the last laugh?


Push and Pull

Running with all his might, Zelgadis doesn't stop long enough to flip the cowl of his cape out of his face. They must have seen him, but he didn't dare look behind him to find out. This is what he got for actually staying in town. He should have listened to his gut, logic, and avoided the situation all together.

He can see the edge of the town. He can make it!

"Zel what's the big idea?!" Lina lands directly in front of him giving the chimera no time to slow down.

"Dam-it," Zelgadis yells a moment before the inevitable impact.

Screaming, Lina is cut off as Zelgadis slams into her. Unable to stop and unwilling to stumble, Zelgadis scoops Lina up into his arms and gradually slows down. As soon as Lina catches her breath the fiery red head pounds on his chest demanding he put her down.

"You're the one who fell in front of me," Zelgadis yells back at Lina, red in the face.

"I wouldn't of had to if you didn't run away in the first place," Lina yells back barely stopping herself in time before pounding him on the head. "Gosh Zel who runs from their friends!"

"I am not going to answer that question. If you weren't in town I wouldn't need to run away," Zelgadis grouses in return, refusing to look at her.

Around them various pedestrians discretely glance at the odd couple, although a few do openly stare. Given the way they are holding each other you'd think they are an item except the fact they are screaming at each. But young people these days are rambunctious so perhaps it is normal.

"What kind of excuse is that Zel?" Lina throws her arm out wide completely exasperated. "Of course I'd stay in a town, a girl needs a bed and hot bath ya' know. Not all of us can be like you."

"I'm not filthy!" Unable to find a safe retort Zelgadis keeps it at that and mumbles something under his breath. Since he doesn't want to look at Lina, he notices Gourry and Amelia standing behind them. Amelia is grinning and waves at him, glad to see him, while Gourry waggles his eyebrows at Zelgadis and makes a kissy face.

Zelgadis knows what he's implying and wishes for once that the stupid blond would forget their conversation from months past.

Rolling his eyes, Zelgadis decides it can't be avoided now. There is no way he can get away from these people now.

Meanwhile Lina is still ranting about Zelgadis holding her, smelling like dirt, and other uncouth remarks about him.

"Lina did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" Zelgadis sighs.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!" A fireball erupts in her hand. She will make Zelgadis pay for that comment and make him put her down at the same time. Even if it means dropping her.

Before Lina can go through with this plan, Zelgadis leans forward and plants a kiss on her plush lips.

Stunned senseless, Lina's fireball fizzles out like a flickering candle and she forgets to breath.

The kiss isn't long, but even as Zelgadis sets Lina on her feet, she is too shocked to do or say anything. She just stands there speechless.

"Alright Gourry pay up," Zelgadis reaches a hand towards Gourry and the blond man groans.

"You sure proved me wrong Zel," Gourry hands over the purse without any qualms.

Watching this exchange, Amelia pulls at her hair completely beside herself with disgust, fright, and more than a little righteous fury. "How could you do that to Miss Lina! And Mister Gourry, how could you do that to the woman you love."

"I really didn't think he'd do it," Gourry sighs. "But fair is fair."

Zelgadis smirks. "I think you forget that I have feelings for her as well, don't sell me short."

Gourry and Amelia look at Zelgadis in horror, with Amelia close to tears.

"Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows . . ."

Before she can go further, the three friends tackle Lina to the ground.

Two minutes later the men learn the hard way not to mess with a maiden's feelings as Lina and Amelia dress them as woman and go on a girl's night out.

The End

Author's Note: Don't read into the romance in this, it's Slayers and meant to be unbelievable.


End file.
